Trollfics Re-Written Book 1: Dreams
by Winter of the Shadows
Summary: Dreams are a amazing thing. When you dream at night, you could be soring through the clouds, or battling a monster. But for Robinheart, this isn't the case. The dream that she's stuck in is full of impossible things, like cats wearing large flower petals, and that she has a ton of mates. As Robinheart's dream continues, it only gets more weirder. (Re-write of Obsidianwing's Quest)
1. Part 1

As soon as she opened her eyes, intense beams of sunlight bore into Robinheart's vision, making her wince, and close her eyes back up again.

After a period, of time, the tortice-shell she-cat tried again, trying not to wince this time around. When she had finally cracked them open, the sight around her made her gasp in surprise.

She was nestled in a small, mossy nest, facing the entrence of what Robinheart presumed to be a den. Large, thin sticks where woven together with what looked like brambles, or sun-bleached long grass. Sunlight filtered through the small unwoven parts of the den, casting a few shadows here and there.

Glancing up at the den's roof, Robinheart could she small shadows moving about. Some of the shadows jumped off, of the roof, only to flutter back on after a few seconds.

Robinheart snickered to herself. Back in Windclan, birds loved to nest on top of dens to spend the night. In the morning, when Robinheart's clanmates awoke, the birds would flutter off, leaving the members of her clan to chase after the birds, teasing them to try and catch them. It never occurred to Robinheart until now that the birds never settled in the forests of Thunderclan or Shadowclan, instead of spending their time in Windclan.

Robinheart then realized something. She wasn't awake. She wasn't in Windclan. She was dreaming.

It shouldn't have been much of a surprise to her, after her nightly vivid dreams. Everything would seem so real, like she was acutually awake, but, yet it would seem so fake, like she was living an impossible fantasy.

She then spoke, or so she thought. _''Hello? Is anyone out there?''_ Instead of hearing her rough, extreamly loud voice, all she could hear was a dim echo of the ear-splitting voice she had grown to get used to over the moons.

Then, it felt like Robinheart's heart leapt out of her throat. Instead of being able to walk freely around in the dream she was in, Robinheart got up without her consent. As she stumbled out of the small nest, and not nearly tearing it apart as she normally did once she woke up, Robinheart stared to fret.

'' _I can't control my dream! I can't control my dream! Oh Starclan, please,_ _ **please**_ _let me be back in control!''_ she pleaded like her life depended on it. Robinheart's body then padded through the den's entrance, letting the sunlight dance across her pelt.

Once she had placed her paws onto the dusty, gritty earth of the camp she was in, all, of the birds who were nestled on top of the den spread their graceful, pure white wings, and flew off of the den's roof, circling around Robinheart, before flying off into the great void of the cloudless blue sky.

'' _Well, that was certanlly weird,''_ Robinheart said, glancing off in the direction that the birds flew off in.Her dream-selfthen lowered her eyes back to the ground, before padding along the slightly grassy earth of the camp.

After a few seconds, Robinheart's dream-self stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting a few fox-lenghts away from her was another cat. Robinheart's dream-self stared in shock. There was another cat here besides her?

Sunlight cast off of the cat's ginger fur, making it look like it was a living plume of fire. The cat's fur was long and sleek, embroddened with a darker shade of ginger stripes. The only parts that weren't ginger was the flawless parts of white that adorned his pelt. Robinheart could only see that the cat's underbelly and back paws where those flawless pieces of white.

The cat then turned around to face her, like it had sensed her as soon as she looked at it. The cat's beautiful dark green eyes then met Robinheart's, and she then realized who she was looking at.

It was the legend himself, Firestar.

When she was growing up, Robinheart would always go the Elder's den and bug them to tell them stories about the famed leader. She had always admired Firestar since the day she had heard of the story where he fought the Forest's greatest threat yet, and how he died to save all of the clans form certain doom. She had always wanted to be just like him: a strong, brave leader who would die for their clan in a heartbeat.

The closest she had ever gotten to being a leader was being a ''bossy warrior who thinks she's the deputy of Windclan.''

'' _But why is he visiting my dream for?''_ Robinheart thought _''Does he have a prophecy for me to be in? But if he does, why doesn't he go to Starlingstar or Puddletail instead? Are they not good enough for him? Wait a second, aren't Starclan cats supposed to look like they're made of stars? But why is he-''_

''Hey,'' Firestar meowed, interrupting Robinheart's long string of thoughts. He then quickly closed one eye, and opened it up as fast as he closed it.

'' _Is that even possible?''_ Robinheart pondered. ''Uh, h-hi,'' her dream-self replied, it's voice shaking. Robinheart then felt her dream-self's fur to start heating up intensely, almost as if her fur was like the sun itself.

''I'd like you to meet me in my den, Obsidianpaw,'' Firestar spoke ''I would like to have a word with you.''

'' _Obsidianpaw? What kind of name is Obsidianpaw? What in Starclan's name is obsidian anyway? And I'm apparently an apprentice? Well, that's new.''_ Robinheart echoed.

''B-but I have training with Thornclaw!'' Robinheart's dream-self protested. ''I promised him to see him as soon as I woke up!''

''Your training can hold on for a while longer. Thornclaw will understand,'' Firestar said smoothly as he walked towards his den. ''I hope to see you there.''

Robinheart could feel her dream-self's heart flutter in delight. ''Okay then, I-I'll be there in a second,'' she spluttered in excitement, for some reason.

Once Firestar entered his den, Robinheart started to ramble to herself. _''Firestar wants to see me! But why? Is it because of a prophecy? Is he warning me of something? But, he's not talking to me, he's talking to Obsidianpaw, who is also me, I guess? Why did he call me Obsidianpaw? What is obsidian? Why am I an apprentice? Why can't I control my dream?!_ _ **Why am I rambling?!**_ _''_

Suddenly, Robinheart started to move towards Firestar's den, getting dust and bits of chiseled rock onto her pelt. Then, without realizing it for a few seconds, Robinheart's left front-paw stepped into a small, but fairly, dirty puddle. She swiftly turned around, and walked back towards the puddle.

Robinheart crouched down near the puddle. Remarkably, the puddle reflected an image of something she didn't expect. Instead of her normal tortice-shell and white pelt, Robinheart's pelt was a light blue, just like the sky above her. Her ears were tipped with a colour that was black, but wasn't at the same time. Her eyes were still green though, just a bit lighter.

'' _What, how?''_ Robinheart stammered in fear. How was this possible? Her fur couldn't be this colour! Her ears were an colour that she didn't know could exist!

'' _This is starting to get weird quick,''_ Robinheart thought. She then glanced up at Firestar's den. She could see him wander around his den impatiently, like he really wanted to see Robinheart as soon as possible.

'' _I-I better see what he wants to talk to me about,''_ Robinheart thought. She stood back up, facing Firestar's den once again. With a shaky breath, she started to walk near his den.

.~.

Hello there. Thank you for reading the first chapter of Dreams! If you didn't know what trollfic I'm re-writing, it's called Obsidianwing's Quest. It's only eighteen chapters long, and it's pretty good for a trollfic, if I do say so myself.

Anyways, here's a small question for this chapter: Who's your favorite character? (I know, it's very un-original, but I would like to know people's opinions)

Be sure to review (criticism is highly accepted!), follow, or favorite.

-Winter of the Shadows


	2. Part 2

Dirt crunched below Robinheart's dream-self's paws as she slowly made her way up to Firestar's den. _''Why does he want to talk with me?''_ Robinheart thought as she reached the massive entrence.

To Robinheart, she thought the Leader's den in Dream- Thunderclan was pretty, impressive compared to the tiny excuse of a Leader's den back in Windclan. For Starclan's sake, it could barely fit two cats inside of it!

However, Dream-Thunderclan's Leader's den was huge, and that was saying something. Scraggly, soaking wet off-green moss hung around the entrence of the den, leaving a dark, gaping hole as the entrence. The dark, cracked, ancient slate gave the Leader's den a vibe of significant importance, instead of a vibe of just being there for show.

As she narrowed her pupils into needle-thin slits, Robinheart could make out the silhouette of Firestar, sitting down in front of a cracked slate wall, not staring at anything, in particular. It seemed like he was depressed about something, something that nagged at Robinheart, making her want to wonder why he was looking this way.

Robinheart gulped, trying to prepare herself for whatever Firestar wanted to say to her. _''What if he's going to tell me that I'm going to die?! What if he tells me that Starlingstar will die, and I will have to lead Windclan as Robinstar?! For Starclan's sake_ _ **, I'm not even the deputy yet!**_ _''_

She then sighed. _''Robinheart, calm yourself! It's likely nothing important. It's your imagination taking control of the dream, that's why! That's why Firestar called you Obsidianpaw! That's why he wants to speak with you! It's your imagination! You'll wake up as soon as he opens his mouth!''_ Robinheart bet.

''Firestar, I-I'm here,'' Robinheart's dream-self mumbled, fear bathing her voice. Why had her tone changed all, of a sudden? Wasn't her tone bright and playful before?

''Ah, Obsidianpaw, you came,'' Firestar meowed, his voice as smooth. ''I thought you might of went to train with Thornclaw instead,''

Robinheart's dream-self's heart started to flutter once again. _''Well, I was wrong,''_ Robinheart thought bluntly.

Carefully, she padded into the majestic cavern. Once she had slowly made her way into it, Robinheart was frozen in amazement.

Sunlight lit up the dwelling, giving it a magnificent radiance. None of the fractured slate appeared on the interior of the den. Instead of the hard, gritty dirt lining the camp, soft, fine gravel was scattered along the Leader's den. In the center of the den lied a vibrant forest-green nest made, out of freshly-picked moss.

Feathers and down taken from the finest of birds lined the nest, making Robinheart hope that she could take control of her dream, and nestle right into it.

''Amazing, isn't it?'' Firestar asked. Robinheart nearly jumped out of her fur. She turned around to face Firestar, who was a mere kit-length away from her face. A playful smirk danced across his muzzle.

''Y-yeah, it sure is,'' her dream-self responded, it's voice shaking from the mere surprise. Firestar then scooched slightly closer to Robinheart's face, leaving her with the image of Firestar's gorgeous green eyes.

''You know, Obsidianpaw,'' Firestar started. ''I've been wanting to ask you this for quite some time.''

Robinheart's dream-self blinked. ''W-what is it that you'd wanted to ask me?'' it mumbled. It's gaze slightly lowered, before being lifted back up with a dainty stroke of Firestar's tail on her flank.

Then, Firestar leaned in closer, and lifted his muzzle slightly. ''I would like you to be my mate,'' he replied.

''Firestar, no!'' Robinheart's dream-self protested. ''You have a mate! Y-you can't make me- mmhp!''

Robinheart could feel Firestar press his muzzle up against hers. His rough, wet tongue licked the opening of her mouth, like he was trying to force it open. His sharp fangs grazed along the flesh surrounding her muzzle. Her dream-self's heart fluttered like a bird trying to escape a warrior's deadly bite.

During this time, Robinheart was staring in disgust. _''How. . . how is this even possible?! We can't even do this!''_

Firestar then broke away. ''How about now?'' he smirked even more than before.

Robinheart's dream-self was in shock. It was like it couldn't believe what was happening. Robinheart couldn't believe it either, as she had never see that happen before in the moons she had served Windclan. She was staring to doubt that her dream-self would agree, or that it would run away, and the dream would be over.

But, that was until it responded, ''O-okay,''

'' _Oh, for Starclan's_ _ **sake!**_ _''_ Robinheart yowled. _''I want to be back in control so I can talk a little sense into this dream-Firestar! I want to tell him that-!''_

It was then that Robinheart's dream self and Firestar started to like each other's mouth openings. Firestar and her dream-self laughed slightly and purred as they continued to shower each other in affection.

'' _Oh, Starclan, please make it stop!''_ Robinheart pleaded for the second time. But, luckily for her, darkness slowly overcame Robinheart's vision, like water slowly flooding a camp. After a few seconds, darkness completely covered her vision, and the noises of affection Robinheart could hear was muted.

.~.

And that, dear readers, is the second chapter of Dreams! Anyway, here's the question for this chapter:

What is your favorite type of story to read and/or write?

Be sure to review, follow, or favorite! -Winter


	3. Part 3

Slowly, the darkness retreated, leaving Robinheart with the sight of Firestar pressed up quite claustrophobically against her dream-self.

She then realized that that Firestar was sound asleep, his soft flame-coloured flank rising, up and down rhythmically, giving off relaxing vibes. Robinheart felt like she could fall asleep right next to the flamed-coloured hero of the clans.

But, then again, she was dreaming.

Robinheart's light green eyes shifted around, scanning the Leader's den. It still looked like it was quite early, which was surprising. She had at least expected it to be night, and that the cold, crisp air of New-Leaf would soar through the air, sending cold, but pleasant chills down her spine.

Robinheart then felt slight movements coming from the other side of the large, clingy nest. Her dream-self shifted slowly and quietly, so that she dream-self could face Firestar, and try not potentially disturb him.

She still had to process that her hero was in her dream, sleeping peacefully beside her. Robinheart's dream-self smiled slightly, revealing one of her top canine teeth, and some of her smaller, sharper incisors.

'' _He's almost like a giant fluffy kit, sleeping soundly next to his littermates,''_ Robinheart thought. _''except that he's a respected, deceased leader who I admire. Besides that, he's a fluffy kitten.''_

Suddenly, Robinheart's dream-self scooted slightly closer towards the sleeping leader, eventually nuzzling into his snow-white underbelly. Her dream-self purred in delight, slightly moving about to find a more comfortable position.

She ended up with her dream-self's cranium rested between Firestar's front legs, her back lying against his underbelly, and her tail entwined with his. Robinheart's dream-self then felt the gentle, but rough tongue of the ginger leader lick her head slowly, causing Robinheart's dream-self to purr in pleasure.

''Good morning,'' her dream-self meowed softly, slightly turning its head to try and glance a glimpse of the attractive ginger-furred feline.

''Good morning,'' he mumbled, soon after letting out a large yawn, before nuzzling his head into hers.

'' _If this wasn't between the cat I look up to, and my oddly coloured and oddly named dream-self, I would call this cute,''_ Robinheart mumbled. '' _Then again, it is..''_

''How'd you sleep?'' Firestar asked, moving into a resting position so that he could see Robinheart's oddly coloured dream-self.

''Wonderful,'' her dream-self meowed gracefully, still lying down, but now looking up at its supposed mate. ''Once I'd closed my eyes, I instantly fell asleep,''

''That's nice,'' he responded, following with another loud yawn.

''Would you like me to get some prey?'' Firestar asked, staring to somewhat lift himself out of the nest. Robinheart could clearly see bits of dry, aged moss clinging onto his pelt. She could feel the skin underneath her dream-self's sky blue fur grow hot, almost like if it was actually attracted to the ginger-furred tom.

''Wait,'' Robinheart's dream-self said as Firestar was almost out of the Leader's den. ''you got a bit of moss on your pelt.''

He glanced awkwardly down at his pelt, staring at the little clumps of moss clinging onto it. ''Oh, I see,'' he mumbled. ''Care to take them off for me?''

''I was going to, anyways,'' Robinheart's dream-self smirked as it made its way over towards Firestar. Once it had reached his, it slightly bent down to reach the bits of moss that clung onto his pelt. It carefully opened its maw, and slowly clamed it's jaw around the moss, before pulling it off, and dropping it onto the soft dirt floor.

Once it had lifted its head up, it purred as it met the ginger leader's green gaze. Robinheart's dream-self then nuzzled into Firestar's pelt, causing him to look down at her in surprise.

''Aren't you supposed to take off the moss?'' he asked, smiling slightly.

''I will, but for now, I'd rather nuzzle into you,'' it mumbled, burying it's face into his fur. It purred, listening to the leader's heartbeat. For a while, it seemed like Robinheart's dream-self had fallen asleep right there and then.

'' _Uh, dream-self, are you awake?''_ Robinheart thought.

For what seemed like moons, Robinheart's dream-self finally lifted its head up from the depths of Firestar's soft flame-coloured pelt. It then nuzzled against Firestar, twining its tail around his. Robinheart's dream-self then started to lick Firestar's nape, before—

'' _ **What in Starclan's name do you think you're doing?!''**_

The two cats swiftly turned around to face a pale ginger she-cat. Slightly darker ginger stripes crisscrossed across her pelt, making it look like dark streams of orange-tinted water was flowing through river banks adorned with pale ginger grass. A look of envy, rage, sorrow, and hatred masked her pale green eyes, while her muzzle was opened wide to reveal snow-white fangs.

The cat in front of them was none other than Sandstorm, Firestar's original mate.

It also then occurred to Robinheart that she was an apprentice.

Immediately, her dream-self shrunk back, compressing itself against the hard, slate wall. It stared in terror and horror at the other cat, fearing the worst.

Firestar's pelt then started to puff up slightly, giving him a much larger appearance. Instead, it gave him the appearance of a sheep who decided it would be fun to roll about in a field of tulips, resulting in its fur to be dyed orange.

It was quite a common tactic amongst Thunderclan cats these days, although she had heard that back before she was born, both Riverclan and Thunderclan cats smoothed down their fur, making them seem weaker than they really were.

'' **I love her, not you**!'' Firestar hissed. His muzzle was now bared to show his own fangs, and his fur was now fluffier than ever, making him look like an un-sheered sheep.

''Firestar, get a hold of yourself!'' Sandstorm hissed back ''You're saying that you love an apprentice more than me! **An Apprentice!** Do you really think that I'm less worthy to be your mate compared to that oddly coloured _**freak**_ of a cat!? Is it because you think she's attractive?!''

''Well, she is,'' Firestar pouted, now sitting down on the dirt floor. He then slightly turned his head to glance at Robinheart's dream-self, letting his gaze linger on her for a few seconds, before abruptly turning his back towards Sandstorm.

During this time, Robinheart could only stare in disbelief. She couldn't talk. She couldn't make remarks. She didn't even want to take control of her dream at this moment. She only wanted to watch.

''Firestar,'' Sandstorm meowed, now taking the shrill tone of her voice off ''We've been together through it all. War, famine, life, death, apprenticeship and warriorhood. And after all, of those times, you've favored this cat over me?''

A silence came over the ginger tom. For a moment, Robinheart started to believe that Firestar had frozen in sorrow, and started to regret what he had said before.

Then, he opened his mouth, and spoke only three words.

''Yes, I do,''

Sandstorm gasped in shock. She started to shake slightly, before collapsing onto the ground. Sandstorm stayed quiet before speaking again, sending unpleasant chills down Robinheart's dream-self's spine.

''Y-you hate me, d-don't you?''

Firestar's response then sent even more chills down her spine.

''Of, course I do,'' Firestar spat. ''Since we were apprentices, I've hated you! Through warriorhood, I've hated you! I only became your mate so that you could be happy for once, you naïve, stupid, arrogant she-cat! I've never loved you, or our kits, or our grand kits!You and them deserve to live in the Darkforest after you die!''

What Sandstorm did next surprised Robinheart.

She started to shake even more, making Robinheart wonder if an landquake had embedded itself inside of her. Robinheart could slightly make out a clear, thick liquid fill up Sandstorm's eyes, before spilling out at an impressive rate, staining her fur with it, leaving dark trails behind.

Sandstorm opened her mouth slightly, and admitted a low moan, before it quickly became a shrill wail, caked with unhappiness and grief. The thick, clear liquid was now dripping off, of her face, splattering down onto the dusty, dirty ground.

''Serves you right,'' Firestar mumbled, before turning away, letting his tail smack Sandstorm in the face. Sandstorm bawled, the clear liquid now coming out at an impressive rate.

Firestar proudly strutted away from his depressed once-mate, and made his way over towards Robinheart's dream-self. He neatly crouched down beside it, resting his head on her nape.

''F-Firestat, I-I-,'' Robinheart's dream-self said before getting cut off by the flame-coloured leader.

''Shh,'' he mumbled, resting his tail on its back, before nuzzling into it. Soon after, soothing purrs admitted from Firestar.

Curious, Robinheart's dream-self turned its head so that it could look at the sandy-coloured she-cat. Sandstorm was now laying down with her head between her front paws, sobbing quietly, occasionally sniffing, then resuming back to sobbing.

Robinheart's dream-self stared at Sandstorm for a while, before turning its attention away from the sobbing feline. Darkness then started to fog up Robinheart's vision, slowly drenching it before fully soaking it with darkness.

Before Robinheart passed out, she could only think one thing.

'' _I'm so sorry, Sandstorm,''_

.~.

Hello there. Thank you for reading chapter three of Dreams! Since I don't have anything else to say, here's the question for this chapter:

If you were Robinheart's dream-self in this situation, what would you do?

Be sure to review, leave criticism, favorite, or follow. -Winter


End file.
